Problem: Stephanie did 1 fewer sit-up than Ashley around noon. Ashley did 16 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Stephanie do?
Ashley did 16 sit-ups, and Stephanie did 1 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $16 - 1$ sit-up. She did $16 - 1 = 15$ sit-ups.